


I'd Suffer Hell If You'd Tell Me What You'd Do to Me Tonight

by outofcontent



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Bottom Julian Devorak, Desk Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 09:23:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/outofcontent/pseuds/outofcontent
Summary: He expects the Count to leave with barely a thank you. But as Julian looks back up, Lucio is still perched in front of him. Amusement twinkles in his eyes. The tips of Julian's ears are red.Lucio leans forward. His fingers trace the length of Julian's jaw, dragging down to his collarbone and back up to set under his chin."Of course, I still take the cake on the matter," Lucio begins, eyes narrowing down, "But you're something beautiful."
Relationships: Julian Devorak/Lucio (The Arcana)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 201





	I'd Suffer Hell If You'd Tell Me What You'd Do to Me Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> This was v much inspired by "Nececessary to Nature Also" by ClutchHedonist, please go read! I realized there's a startling lack of Julian getting absolutely railed by Lucio content so here is this...Sorry if anything is ooc I'm new here ;_; Thank you for reading!

Julian purses his lips, irritated. He flips Lucio's hand over in his grasp once more, examining the damage. The hearth's fire flicks and snaps, whittling down the logs and sending sparks disintegrating into the air. Behind himself, Lucio feels a cold breeze against his back. He shivers.

"Hold still," Julian mutters.

"I am still as a stone, Oh Great Doctor," Lucio bellows sarcastically.

Julian simply ignores him.

Another chill, and Lucio looks over his shoulder to find the window open. He wrinkles his nose and pulls his hand away from Julian, earning him an exasperated sigh. Right hand still welling with blood, he walks from the desk to shut the window. The snow flurries wildly outside, signalling a blizzard. The window creaks as it's closed, and satisfied, Lucio returns. He had been standing, but this time instead, he brushes away the stacks of papers on the desk, clearing himself a spot. He hoists himself up and leans back. Julian gives him an unimpressed look. Indignantly, Lucio holds out his bloody hand.

"Well? Are you going to fix me or not?"

Julian reaches for the cleanse and the roll of bandages he had brought with him. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

"I simply cut my hand. On a thornbush hedge."

"It tore right through the skin," Julian remarks. Deep, small cuts are peppered across the front and back of his hand, and one especially deep gash spans the length of a knuckle to his wrist.

"Yeah. And it hurts like hell, so hurry up."

Wordlessly, Julian sets to patching up the Count. He raises the hurt hand up closer, spreading his palm out. With practiced ease and careful fingers, Julian applies the cleanse and wraps the wound. Lucio grits a curse at the sudden burn, but it's nothing new. He's got a lifetime of scars. 

And a missing arm. 

Finished, Julian lingers his fingertips on Lucio's wrist. He looks up, finding Lucio already looking at him plainly. 

"Be more careful next time," Julian says indifferently.

“Wasn’t my damn fault someone forgot to cut them down.”

The fire crackles quietly. The moonlight shining from the window glows on the backs of Lucio's shoulders and catches his blonde hair, glinting on his golden arm. Sitting atop the desk, he has a few inches over Julian. The doctor lets his gaze flick briefly down to where Lucio's shirt has been unbuttoned, the linen parted to reveal a toned chest and broadened shoulders. The fabric rises and falls, barely noticeable, with the steady rhythm of Lucio's breathing. Julian feels his face grow warm, and pointedly sets to packing his things back up. That's right, he has work to do. The papers that Lucio had carelessly shoved aside, scattered. He seals the medical bag, fingers fumbling slightly.

He expects the Count to leave with barely a thank you. But as Julian looks back up, Lucio is still perched in front of him. Amusement twinkles in his eyes. The tips of Julian's ears are red. 

Lucio leans forward. His fingers trace the length of Julian's jaw, dragging down to his collarbone and back up to set under his chin.

"Of course, I still take the cake on the matter," Lucio begins, eyes narrowing down, "But you're something beautiful."

Julian nearly chokes. He's stilled under the Count's gaze.

"Get up," Lucio orders.

Julian does so, rising to his feet. Lucio searches his face for something, anything. All he finds is desire. He lets his thighs slide apart to make space. Thumbs roughly grip Julian's collar.

"Do you want this?" 

Julian's breath is heavy. He feels hot, too hot. 

"Oh, my god, yes. Please. Please."

Lucio's mouth lilts into a smile. His fingers smooth across Julian's shoulders, then skitter down to undo the buttons of his shirt. He tugs the shirt off from Julian's frame, eyes roving intently. Julian inhales as Lucio's hands move along his body, down to the hem of his pants, and hook in. He pulls Julian forward and closes his legs loosely around Julian's thighs. Julian's hips stutter at the friction, bracing a hand on the edge of the desk to steady himself. Lucio grins mischievously up at him, cheeks painted pink. Julian groans deep from the back of his throat, rutting against Lucio's thigh. His breath picks up, his mind going hazy as he loses control. All the while, Lucio watches in quiet wonder.

"Fuck," he squeezes Julian's hips, urging him to slow down. "Come here."

Slowly, he leans further back along the desk, until his back is fully resting against it. Julian complies instantly, their bodies in sync. He is already there, trying to close the space impossibly further, his tall body leaning over Lucio's frame. Their stomachs barely touch. Lucio's bandaged hand moves to the back of Julian's neck, urging him forward. Needy, Julian whines into the kiss. Lucio responds with a stifled chuckle, smiling. Julian ignores it, pushing further. Lucio's smile fades and he responds ardently, deeply, nipping at the corners of Julian's mouth every so often. 

"Oh, god," he shudders as he pulls away, lips wet with saliva. His face is ruddy, his eyes heavily lidded, all in. 

Lucio admires his work with a grin, and cranes upward to kiss and bite at Julian's neck. Harsh teeth meet skin, Lucio fully in control, and Julian moans breathily. He lightly touches just below Lucio's navel, brushing a line of blonde hair leading down. He traces Lucio's hardness through his trousers, then roughly presses his palm flat, putting pressure against his cock. Lucio's hips jerk up, and in retaliation, he sucks harshly at a spot behind Julian's ear. Julian nearly falters when he feels a cold sharpness at the base of his spine.

"O-Oh fuck," he gasps, colliding into the desk. This shoves it forward. He feels a muffled laugh against his neck, but the touch doesn't stop. Lucio traces along his body with his prosthetic arm, clawed fingers threatening. 

"Do you want it?" Lucio grins, nothing short of devilish. 

"I do," Julian whispers.

Lucio hums, eyes flicker down to the bruises forming along Julian's long neck. 

Desperate, Julian slowly begins to cant his hips up toward Lucio's thigh. Lucio pierces his skin, careful enough to not draw blood. Just a scratch. But it's enough that Julian lets out a broken moan, and immediately halts his movements. 

"Please, please," he says under his breath. "Dear god, please, I-I need you, I want it-"

Lucio quirks an eyebrow.

"Yeah?" 

"Oh, fuck, fuck-"

"You want it?" He demands. "You want me?"

Julian's eyes water. He nods, body impossibly tense. It's taking everything him not to grind down and make himself cum against Lucio's own flushed body.

"Mmm. How badly?"

Julian lets out shameless noise. 

"So bad. So much."

He cups Julian's face with his human hand, placing a tender kiss against his temple.

Nonchalant, he asks, "Want me to fuck you on this desk right here?"

He taps a prosthetic finger against the desk for good measure. Julian nearly falls apart right there at the prospect of it. 

"Yes,  _ yes. _ "

He's taking too much pleasure in teasing. Just to make it worse he winds a hand in Julian's red curls and tugs, enough to strain.

"Right  _ here _ ? Take you raw where you work?" He leans in close to his ear, voice lowered an octave, "Tell me what you need tonight, baby. I'm all yours."

Helpless, Julian barely manages to slur out, "I-I need you. Lucio, I need you, I need you, I need it."

Lucio huffs as he pulls himself upright. He gives Julian a soft kiss, and relents.

"On the desk, on your back. Now."

Julian swallows. Lucio shifts and swivels off the desk, boots hitting the floor with a thud. Julian climbs onto the oakwood and leans back, resting his weight on his elbows. Lucio shrugs off his shirt and unfastens the belt of his pants. The fire continues to flicker behind him in a blaze of swirling orange and gold. It's the only source of light in the library, save for the moonlight pooling onto the floor. Lucio's pants drop to hide the silver light. Julian aches. 

As an afterthought, Lucio steps away for a moment to lock the library door. Julian takes the opportunity to stretch and grab his medical bag from the floor, rustling through it for the bottle of oil. Lucio returns, shedding the rest of his undergarments. He stealthily moves atop the desk, towering over Julian, blonde strands of hair falling against his face. He wipes his forehead with the back of his hand, brushing the hair away from of his eyes. He looks at Julian, disheveled under him. His red curls are a mess. Sweat beads on his cheekbone. Lucio is momentarily oblivious to the fact that he's staring. Though his eyes are misty, Julian gives him back a curious look.

"What?" He demands, chest heaving.

Lucio forces a grin. "Nothing," he shakes his head. He pulls his gaze away to look downwards, where Julian's need lies. He pinches the seams of Julian's pants and gives a small tug.

"Go on."

Julian kicks his boots off first, next shucking his pants. They tumble off the desk and to the floor. Lucio cups the underside of Julian's thighs, appreciatively. Julian sets to preparing himself, spurred on by Lucio's soft touches to his cock. It's throbbing, leaking against his stomach. Eventually, he pulls his fingers from himself, sets the vial on the floor, and meets Lucio's gaze. 

Lucio wraps a hand tight around himself. He gives a few jerks, then teasingly, presses the head of his cock against Julian's ass. Julian makes a pitiful sound. 

"I enjoy this, so thoroughly," Lucio grins down at him, still slowly stroking himself. "The sight of you. At my mercy."

Julian watches him touch himself, panting softly.

"Did you miss me?" Lucio juts his chin out, muscles shifting under skin as his movements quicken.

"I missed you," Julian stammers out immediately. 

"Of course," Lucio says, in that proud sort of way when he's being given exactly what he wants. Then he pauses. "Jules..."

Julian doesn't miss a beat. He lifts his hips up, and Lucio's knuckles crest over his skin.

"Ruin me," Julian pleads. Lucio's movements slow, and then he's pressing forward. "Hurt me, oh g-god, fuck me--"

Julian absolutely keens as Lucio pushes himself deeper and deeper inside, Julian obediently taking him.

"I always do," Lucio murmurs, watching his own actions. His hips at an angle, Lucio slides his cock in down to the hilt. Julian can't stop the pleasured moan that escapes him, loud and pitched. His back arches at the touch, his mouth gapes. "Ruin you, that is. Until you can't take it anymore."

Julian smirks, confidently retorting, "I can take it." Lucio nearly barks out a laugh.

He lowers himself parallel to Julian. He slowly moves, pulling back out by a couple of inches, then pushing back in. 

"Yeah?" Lucio croons against Julian's shoulder, breath warm against cool skin. "You really love it, don't you? Being pushed to your limits."

Golden fingers come to wind around Julian's throat. Lucio is cruel, but careful. Julian gives a choked gasp, groaning nonetheless.

"Yes," he insists, chorusing as Lucio begins to build a rhythm of deliberately slow thrusts, "Yes, yes, yes."

His throat arches, the golden hand winding tighter. Lucio tilts his head down but keeps his eyes on Julian's face. A rush of pleasure blossoms through him, dick aching with how tight Julian is. The desk jilts as Lucio moves, fucking deeper. Both their breathing is labored, pulsing, interrupted only by soft grunts and groans and the rocking of the desk. Julian lifts his arms so both hands can rest on Lucio's broad shoulders, finding purchase. 

"Fuuuuuck," Lucio draws out when Julian squeezes, hard. 

He answers with a particularly deep and rough thrust, Julian moaning hoarsely.

"Don't stop," Julian begs, fingers trembling.

"Not gonna," Lucio grins against his skin. "I know how much you love it, Jules. How bad you need me to fuck you, how rough you need it to cum. I know you, baby. Fuck, now that I think about it," Lucio laughs, it comes out in a rasp, "Am I the only way you can cum?"

Lucio knows the answer when Julian's hips lurch, begging for more and more, nonstop.

"Such a fucking slut," Lucio murmurs approvingly, "Need me to hurt you so you can get off."

Julian whines at his words, coiling tighter and squeezing Lucio once again, this time so tight Lucio's rhythm breaks.

"Holy fuck," Lucio gasps. 

Aggressive, he pins Julian's hips to the desk and slams into him, picking up speed. He leans forward further, kissing the marked and unmarked skin of Julian's neck. His hands push purposefully against Julian's thighs, lifting his legs higher into the air as Lucio goes down on him. Julian can only think of one thing in the haze of the moment, to hold on tight to Lucio as he's fucked relentlessly. Julian's whole body quakes with the pleasure of it. 

His voice breaks on every moan, he's crying out Lucio's name, guttural and descending into incoherence. Delirious with pleasure. Lucio doesn't cease his cruel pace, not once, pounding and bucking into Julian just as desperately.

Julian is soon slurring a litany of "right there, right there," back arching into a perfect curve. Lucio gives a throaty groan and his thrusts stutter as he comes, then seize to a stillness. His chest heaves, slick with sweat. He rests for a few moments until his breathing evens out, then places a kiss to Julian's stomach. Julian comes down from his high a bit late, bleary-eyed. His lips are curved in a debonair grin. 

Lucio's expression contorts into one of pained embarrassment, cheeks coloring bright red. He's almost convinced to go another round just to fuck that stupid smile off his face. Julian rolls over onto his side as Lucio slides off the desk. He rests his cheek on his hand, already looking sleepy. Lucio smooths his own hair back with his hand and pulls his clothes back on. Julian simply watches him, red curls tousled even more than before. 

Lucio feels the familiar glow of pride, seeing Julian so blissful and fucked-out. Just from him alone. Upon being stared at, Julian turns sheepish, somehow even redder. Lucio tilts his chin up, and kisses him. Julian sighs a moan, Lucio's tongue licking into his mouth.

Lucio pulls away first to say, frowning, "You scratched my back up a lot this time."

Julian smiles saccharinely. "I'm sorry. I'll make sure to be more careful." 

"It's fine. Kinda liked it."

Julian raises an eyebrow questioningly. Lucio gives a fake cough.

"So...Is your hand still all right?"

"It's fine," he repeats. "I'm uh..I am not staying here, by the way."

"What? Don't wanna stay and cuddle with me?" He grins, flirtatiously.

"I just fucked you on that desk," Lucio states bluntly. "I'd do it again right now. However, the court is currently gathering for dinner and I must attend."

Julian averts his gaze, face red. "A-ah, right."

"Finish whatever shit you've got and come upstairs later," he says. "I got that weird rum you like."

He thoughtlessly trails his thumb across Julian's lower lip for a moment, slow. Julian's eyes flit down to the motion, waiting with hitched breath. Then he takes his leave, unlocking the door and stepping out into the light of the corridor. Julian tiredly rubs his face and sets to shrugging back into his clothes.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> himbo rights


End file.
